Virtualization is a hot technology of an existing data center, and a core meaning of virtualization is to help a data center and a large-scale workstation to improve the flexibility and response capability for an environment to a new level at a lower cost.
Nowadays, central processing unit (CPU) and memory virtualization technologies develop rapidly, but Input/Output (IO) virtualization relatively lags behind, which becomes a performance bottleneck for the rapid development of the virtualization technologies. Many hardware manufacturers propose and use different solutions for the IO virtualization technology. A network device is an essential part of a server in a data center. To improve virtualization performance of a network device, some new virtualization technologies are continuously applied to new network interface cards, such as an Single Root I/O Virtualization (SRIOV) technology and a Virtual Machine Device Queue (VMDQ) technology. However, due to a cost problem, a large number of original conventional Network Interface Cards (NICs) continue to be used; therefore, in an equipment room of a modern large-scale data center, a common network interface card, an SRIOV network interface card, and a VMDQ network interface card all are used as network devices (which may be regarded as network resources), and these heterogeneous network interface cards are used in different manners. Currently, in a server, basically an administrator performs manual management, or a control and management program dynamically allocates a network resource to a virtual machine, where the virtual machine that obtains the resource can exclusively use the allocated network resource. However, as the number of servers increases, management of a large number of heterogeneous network interface cards is disorganized, and a centralized management and allocation mechanism cannot be implemented, which further leads to low network resource utilization.